


【C梅/迪梅】狼行成双

by shenwenning970



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-11-28 10:56:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20965400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenwenning970/pseuds/shenwenning970
Summary: 三人行，PWP，罗迪暗示，Foot job 预警





	1. Chapter 1

被前男友和现男友一左一右地握着手腕绑上床头的时候，Leo觉得南美那些魔幻主义荒诞离奇的故事都不算什么了。Cristiano一只手就卸掉了半幅床幔，然后把那匹纱绸拧成了绳索，另一半握在Dybala的手里，彻底隔断了他逃窜的道路。  
  
两只狼任凭他在床上兀自挣扎，Leo刚洗完澡，浴袍在挣扎间袒露出胸前大片雪白，只有一条束带在腰间，勒出一段令人血脉贲张的弧度。Cris伸手解开了他的腰带，却并没有直入主题，而是俯下身去握住他一只脚踝，紧跟着一个接一个吻开始蔓延，直到大腿内侧。Leo反手扯上纱绳，关节和指尖都因为过度用力而微微泛白，他把目光转向Dybala，皱着眉头开口：“Pual？”他的La Joya可没这么宽容，集训时他跟Kun说句话就嫉妒的要命，何况是这种事。埋首在他双腿间的Cris嗤嗤闷笑，“需要我来解释吗？”Dybala的一张脸直接变成了赤霞珠，和眼窝里一双绿玛瑙对比分明，他手里揪着一截Leo的袍子，露出半截锁骨。La Joya抿了抿嘴唇，索性一口咬上了男友的乳尖，静待采撷的榴籽细小而甜美，温软唇舌给予的刺激直冲脊髓，让Leo不可遏制地从腰间向上一抬，“你们两个上床了。”可眼下这幅情景到底算谁绿了谁？  
  
在他把第四个金球抱入怀里的那晚，Cris从进了电梯开始就不正常，他们之间有史以来最粗暴的一次就发生在当晚，然后Cris说他再也不会来了。Leo那个时候根本无暇再去收拾自己一塌糊涂的情感问题，Guardiola的离开自己的大伤传出将要离开的Cesc锋芒毕露但满是迷茫的Neymar，整整一年都是剪不断理还乱，更何况他还有阿根廷，还有世界杯，一个坏脾气的前男友还不如忘了。而就在他心心念念的世界杯上，他们都输的体无完肤。  
  
Leo在Pub里自己没喝醉，却捡到了一只醉醺醺的La Joya，看见他还以为是做梦。滚烫的灯光给Paulo Dybala的睫毛涂抹了一层细密的金粉，千绪万端都饱含在眼睛里，10号的Messi烙在胸口，是他绵延不绝的爱欲与信仰。

“我很想你。”Cris啄吻在他的肩头，如果他的手没有握着他的腿根会更有说服力一点，葡萄牙人撕咬着他扬起的脖颈，“那天晚上我也在，可你去的时候身边陪着Agüero，回来的时候身后跟着他。”回到西班牙还有Neymar，Cris不想真把自己搞成一个怨夫，所以还是把巴西人的名字阻挡在喉头以下。  
  
“这就是你……呃……和他上床的理由？”手指裹挟着冰凉滑腻的液体钻进了臀缝之间，Leo双唇微张，瞳仁浸在了一汪枫糖浆中。Cris为此眉头也皱了起来，“你为什么还是这么紧……”他迟疑地把目光转向Dybala。Leo在间歇呼了口气，他的La Joya和英超走出的花花公子根本就是两个路子，到目前为止都只敢拉拉小手亲亲脸蛋。当然，这种事说出来只怕比葡萄牙人想的更丢脸，而Dybala的脸已经从赤霞珠变成了沁出血，尤文十号恼怒地喊出了我们没做过。  
  
Cris这次是笑的停不下来，格外耐心地做起了扩张，擦过一点以后内壁重新裹紧了他的手指，葡萄牙人两条眉毛突然高挑起来。Leo紧咬着下唇，焦渴的苦涩从舌底漾出，腿间的浴袍被翻卷到了腰上，Cris划开他的膝盖，永不餍足啃咬上嘴唇。倍感冷落的Dybala把炙热的气息吹拂在Leo的后颈上，缠吮着他颈间的大动脉。Cris感觉到阿根廷人注意力的转移，让手指退出了战斗，握紧了Leo的两边腰线，寸寸插入。

阿根廷人的臀肉饱满而柔软，五指大张着捏在掌中依旧把控不住，随时要弹跳而出的模样。Cris轻咬着他的耳珠，另一只手从雪白的咽喉滑落到胸肌上，手指的缝隙间将突红随意拉扯，“你这叫……卑劣……”，Leo咬了一下下唇，把那声咛鸣吞回了肚子。Dybala看的口干舌燥，连眼白都泛了红，听见这句话像是得到了教令一样，突然就有了直视Cris的勇气。Cris的手放开了Leo，插进了Dybala犹带水气的头发，得到了一个嫌弃地甩开，趁机埋头占领了被他忽略的阵地。La Joya比起以前前进一步，把自己的舌尖滑进了Leo的牙关。  
  
双腿被人牢牢握在手里的时候，Leo后悔了，反正Dybala才是那个引狼入室的人，为什么沦落到这个境地的人会是他？La Joya扣着他的后颈不放，无法吞咽的津液四处流淌。葡萄牙人有多大的臂力，只有那些杠铃们知道。他的腿根被人举起，穴口连每一寸进入的脉络都勾勒的一清二楚，炙热繁复的内壁被碾压平整，他喊不出来，只有紧绷的脚趾在虚空中夹紧了空气。臀尖被再一次纳入掌中，这一次是两边。经验丰富的葡萄牙人寻求着刁钻的角度恶意折磨，而他被人一次又一次牢牢摁在床上，淫靡的水声与拍打让他想堵起自己的耳朵。在数次抽插没有得到回应之后Cris作风一改，每一下都连根没入，直直挺进内腔深处，粗暴的碾磨生出疼痛，Leo被死扣着一寸不放，腰腹轻颤，Cris的手指还在反复揉弄他的前端，随着指尖接连而来的联穿酥麻让赤裸的胸膛剧烈起伏，终于在弹拨之后不可遏制的爆发。内壁被微凉的精液冲刷抚慰的时候，他甚至觉得引狼入室的La Joya也需要丢掉了。  
  
而La Joya解开了床头的纱绳，拢好他汗湿的头发，在他的唇上落下响亮的一吻：“My King，你的下半场还没开始呢——”  
  
蓝白剑条的10号被重新穿回了Leo身上，连队长袖标都被Dybala一丝不苟地缠绕到手臂。天花板的正中垂落着一只狮首铜钟，嘴里咬下一条铜环，Cris交握住他的手腕重新束缚了起来，横穿进铜环里面。Leo被迫拉直了身子，只有膝盖落在床榻上，几乎要塌陷进柔软的绸衾中。Leo的下半身无遮无拦，Cris的目光情不自禁从骤然收紧的腰线上滑落到紧窄的胯骨与光洁的大腿，两瓣雪丘上印满了他的指痕，艳丽的如火如荼。  
  
Dybala吻过他细密的长睫，湿红的眼尾，英挺的鼻尖与泛红的颧骨，手指隔着那条自己的领带摩挲Leo抿紧的唇，甚至想要扣开牙关，“别生气啊”，Leo很想问他，他是怎么在这幅情景之下还能做出委屈巴巴的表情，又在委屈巴巴里还能电明双瞳，“毕竟——我才是你男朋友来着——”


	2. Chapter 2

滚烫的掌心隔着一层布料揉搓他的前胸，光滑的织物磨蹭过充血的乳尖，让两枚浆果燃起重重火焰。Dybala一只手握住Leo悬于半空的侧腰，让他被迫挺起胸膛后用唇舌代替了手指的动作，他一开始是真的想要循环渐进，而那两朵红莓却鲜甜的引人吞噬。唾液把白色的剑条描绘成暧昧的透明，晕红流光。Cris的一只手搁在他另一边的腰线上，Leo的左右摆动不过是让他们用力制止了行为，耳蜗微凉，是葡萄牙人的舌尖在迷惑他所剩无几的听力，体内还有两根手指，在执着地摁压旋转，已经被蹂躏到潮红的穴口兀自流淌着浑稠的液体，顺着大腿缓缓而下。  
  
Dybala端视着Leo半合的眼眸，这是他第一次清晰地意识到自己到底是想要什么——他想在他身上加诸暴力任由摆布，好让他来吟诵隐晦多年的欲望和苦心奉圣的篇章，在今天之前，连他都自己不敢想。  
  
“啊——”La Joya无法再停顿一秒，他大臂用力将Leo空悬的腰身勒进自己怀中，葡萄牙人眼疾手快抓住那截白到晃眼的脚踝高高扬起，用亲吻不吝恶意地给对方增加难度——不管是谁都一样。紧窄的通道几乎不能容纳利刃，Dybala只有托起Leo的腹部才能让他拱高相迎，得来的哭泣般的尖鸣。他抓住那两瓣弧线饱满的雪丘恣意揉掐，他在侵犯，在蹂躏，糜软的穴肉是海中不息的旋涡，没有人可以抽离，只能献祭自己一起沉沦到无休无止的欲海，直至窒息而亡。  
  
他是会让小男孩失去理智的，Cris从对面Dybala的表情上看出了那种熟悉的难耐和迫切，每一秒都在渴望征伐与鞭挞，这种表情他在自己身上看到过，那还是浑身洁净一如新雪的Leo，被他碾压在穿衣镜前。  
  
棕色的手指划过肌理分明的小腿，羽毛和宝剑的碧青莹然如翠，与踝骨上的红绳默然相应。手掌微一摩挲，就能知道每一块趾指上覆盖着茧，看他横行千里血溅七步，却依旧纤白如玉，触手生凉。  
  
Leo的额角青筋起伏，因为无法承受过分的亵玩而汗水满布，末梢的神经在从葡萄牙人轮廓分明的腹部一路滑进茂密的黑色丛林里，骨节划过双丸下虬结的脉络，几乎要被这样的灼热烫到神智尽失。Cris的恣意妄为也给自己留下了堪称耻辱的记录，白浊星星点点落在羽翼的同时，他得到了一个拼劲全力的最后一击。   
  
Dybala的领带阻挡不住他破溢的呼喊，似乎连空气都在因为Leo的呻吟而颤抖。La Joya的利剑放肆地拔出隐没，像是要追回时空中无解的六年，内腔的蠕动颤抖遏制了大开大合的可能，Dybala伸手拉开铜环的开关，卷起一床轻纱，让他的神跌落进自己怀的怀抱，从身后重新挺身占有，却被夹击的丢盔弃甲，步步沦陷，直到不舍地将自己寸寸抽离。  
  
脊弯被人伸手拂过，Leo没有睁眼，昏昏欲睡地靠在葡萄牙人的肩窝上，Dybala撬开他的唇舌，让清水润过干涩紧绷的喉头，当然不可能放过假公济私的机会，与他唇齿相缠。Leo挣脱他们躺回到软枕上，感谢他们在浴室没有再次兴起，同时决定从现在开始保持距离。Cris嗤笑一声，用手背划过他的侧腰，满意地以痉挛般的轻颤作为报酬：“你往哪里躲能躲掉？”

Dybala拾起地上那件浴袍，从茶几上摸了块三明治咬到嘴里，含糊不清地催促Cris赶紧走人，说着还想动手，Cris用被子包裹住Leo满身的青紫与齿印后下了床，腰间只围了一条浴巾，欲语还休：“你信不信我是打算帽子戏法的？”

“哦，那你就去厕所自己撸吧！”


End file.
